fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jose Cruz (KCC:SP)
Summary Jose Cruz was a normal young adult that hangs out with his group of friends, dubbed The KCC Shitposters. One day while the group was staying late at University grounds when a mysterious man tried to steal an object from a display case. After stopping him an finding out what he was trying to take, the group found a mysterious arrow. Jose was the first to accidentally cut himself with it, causing his powers to develop. Appearance Jose Cruz is a short and chubby latino who wears a hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers. Crying Girls is a humanoid stand, resembling a male of a comparable build to Jose, if not thinner. CG's face resembles a skeleton with it's lower jaw missing and being covered in purple ionization, along with glowing red lights in its empty eye sockets. CG wears a predominantly black and red mariachi outfit with golden shoulder tassels. Its hands are uncovered and reveal skeletal hands being surrounded by a neon purple ionization. Personality Jose Cruz is cynical, snarky, and laid-back guy. Doesn't take most things to seriously, but does have strong opinions that he will get heated when talking about them. When in a fight Jose focuses on finding out the application and limits of his opponents abilities, he tends to focus on locking down his opponent and their attacks rather than outright killing them. Focusing on defense above attack and only does so when he can secure a strong counterattack or way to disarm the opponent's ability. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Jose Cruz Origin: KCC Shitposters Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human, Stand User Weight: 200 lb Height: 5' 4" Likes: Science, Goofing Off, and Humor Dislikes: Liars, Superstition, and Greed Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Video Games, Talking Politics, and Playing Dungeons and Dragons Values: Honesty, Knowledge, and Fairness Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: The KCC Shitposters Themes: CryingGirls - Crying Girls Combat Statistics Tier: 10-A. 8-C with Crying Girls Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Reaction Speed, some brawling skills, Crying Girls which has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electrical Charge Manipulation, Particle Heat Manipulation, Particle Ionization, Particle Magnetism Manipulation, Limited Matter Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Levitation, Size Manipulation, Selective Intangibility, Non-Corporeality, and Invisibility. Attack Potency: Athlete Human level '''(was able to knock a stand user out with a single punch). '''Building Level+ with Crying Girls (Was able to reverse Deep Purple's the effects of freezing a public pool, is able to generate considerably strong lightning bolts through Crying Girl's ability, was able to physically harm Skullcrusher Mountain with punches) Speed: Normal Human with Massively Hypersonic Reactions (Was able to call out Crying Girls before Skullcrusher Mountain could hit him). Massively Hypersonic Combat/Reactions (Was able to swap hands with Skullcrusher Mountain) and Massively Hypersonic+ Attack Speed with Crying Girls (Able to generate Lightning Bolts to fire at an opponent) Lifting Strength: Regular Human. Class 50 with Crying Girls Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Building Class+ with Crying Girls (was able to harm Skullcrusher Mountain with punches alone) Durability: Athlete Human level '''(was able to brawl with and take hits from large men). '''Building Level+ with Crying Girls Stamina: Average Range: Standard Melee Range, 10 meters with Crying Girls abilities, Higher with Penny Link Lightning. Standard Equipment: A dozen pennies, a phone, and a pencil. Intelligence: High (Researched the applications of his stand's ability to the point it seemingly created new ones and is a decent battle tactician who prefers to outwit the opponent rather than overpower them outright) Weaknesses: *Normal Human Weaknesses *Using Crying Girls' abilities require intense focus and concentration and will fail if interrupted *Has trouble using Crying Girls' power to repel sneak attacks or exceptionally fast projectiles Feats: *Crying Girls was able to reverse Deep Purple's the effects of freezing a public pool *Crying Girls was able to generate considerably strong lightning bolts through Crying Girl's ability *Crying Girls was able to harm Skullcrusher Mountain with a few punches *Was able to keep pace with Skull Crusher Mountain Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Particle Charges:' Crying Girls is able to completely control the charges and ionization of all particles within 10 meters of itself. *'Thermal Manipulation:' Crying Girls is able to heat up or cool down an object or person by "exciting" or "calming" the movement of particles in them. *'Plasma Balls:' Crying Girls can generate balls of plasma through Ionizing the air around his hand and can throw them and then cause them to release the energy as an explosion. *'Lightning Bolt:' Crying Girls can manipulate the charges of particles of person in range and the atmosphere to imitate the conditions of a cloud-to-ground lightning bolt, causing one to form heading straight to the opponent from a short range. *'Penny Link Lightning:' Jose tosses an extremely negatively charged penny at the opponent to catch, upon doing so Crying Girls super charges the atmosphere causing a lightning bolt to strike the penny at a greater range than normally possible. *'Opposites Attract:' Crying Girls can give any two objects' or persons' particles charges, similar to a magnet, causing them to forcefully become pulled closer to one another. *'Repelling Forces:' Crying Girls is able to change the two charges of any two objects' or persons' to the point the repel one another, this can be used to repel punches, projectiles, or to levitate an object/person. Note: This profile will be updated based on new developments about the characters Other Notable Victories: Giorno Giovanna (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Gio's Profile (Both 8-C and Speed was Equal) Funny Valentine (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Valentine's Profile (Both 8-C, Love Train was restricted, and Speed was Equal) Notable Losses: Eric Garcia (Dream Creators) Eric's Profile (Both 8-C and Speed was Equal) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Humans Category:Electricity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Matter Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters